Rico's slave
by oxide555
Summary: just Rico and Miley. this is the very first story i have ever wrote. go ahead and send me comments if you like. hopefully you like it. give me suggestions for the next chapter. tell me what i can fix in this chapter please. thank you .


Disclaimer: i don't own any thing

Rico & Miley from hannah montanna

this idea came from an episode from H.M.  
deals with rico knowing mileys secret but miley does not know what secret he has.

One day rico finds out about mileys secret about the teddy bear she has. rico knew he could use that to get miley to do anything for him.  
so the rico text miley about that he knows her secret. miley freaks out and tries to find who text that message.

later on, rico came up to miley and admented that he knew miley's secret. miley was very scared that he might tell everybody. so she said she will do anything for him just dont tell my secret. then rico had very naughty thoughts about what he can do to her. so rico said ok just meet me in the boys bathroom during your 5th hour. miley said "ok ill see you there".

the bell just rang to end the 4th hour and miley waited until everyone got to there 5th hour class before she entered the boys room. once it was clear. she entered the bathroom to see rico.

miley began to ask rico "why did you want me to meet you in the boy's bathroom?." rico then answered "because you said you will do anything as long as i dont tell your secret". miley said "so what do you want me to do rico"  
rico "first you can start calling me master rico"  
miley(with an angry face) "ok"  
rico "ok, now go in that stall and face the toilet once your there do not move or say anything know matter what i do to you in there or else i will tell your secret. got that"  
miley "i got that master rico."

miley done as she was told and she got a very funny feeling that she was going to get fucked by him. rico then began to empty his pockets.  
he pulled out a condom that was kid size and a camera. rico got under the stall and putted the camera on the floor facing the area of miley and the toilet. then rico started to remove his pants starting from the zipper pulled down, unbuckling his pants and pulling it down. it leaves rico just showing his underwear. he got his pants and put it on the hanger clip on the stall. rico then got his condom and putted it in the stall right beside miley. miley was still just standing there no doing anything, not even move her head.

rico then started to look at miley. miley still had her backpack on.  
rico done the liberty of taking it off for her. she did not even said a word while he was doing it. rico look inside the bag and found a bottle of baby oil. he took that and laid it aside next to his condom.  
then he putted mileys bag in his pants while it was still hanging. rico then closed the stall and lock it just in case someone might have shown up in there. then rico turned around and looked at mileys behind.

rico then stretch his arms around mileys waist and started to touch the buckled part of her jeans. miley look down and said "what are you going to do?" rico then told her to "just be quiet cause you already know or else im going to tell the whole school your secret." miley then just shutted up and stood there. rico then began to unbuckle mileys pants and zip then down. rico then told miley to lift up her feet so he can remove her pants. once it was removed he folded her pants then stored it in her bag. then rico told miley to remove her own shirt and bra because he could not reach it as well. rico then stuff those stuff in his pants too. once that was done he dig in mileys bag and grabbed her scissors. he cut of her panties and threw it in the toilet. miley knew she could not do anything now to stop that, so she done nothing.

a kid had to use the restroom and his name was max.he was just visiting the school. he noticed something diffrent with that certain stall. he look under it and saw 4 legs and a camera leaning on the stall. he could not believe what he was seeing on it. he decided to take his own camera and start to record on whats about to happen.

miley was completely nude now making rico very horny. rico then removed his underwear revealing his small four inch erection. rico then took off his shirt and got his underwear off the ground and stuffed it in his pants. rico then grabbed the baby oil and started to squirted all over himself and miley. if gave them a very cold filling that seemed very comfortable to them both. rico then told miley to stand on her knees and lean on the toilet.

max began to unzip his pants and pull out his five inch penis. he began to rub it very slowly while watching the show in the stall.

rico then rub his penis on mileys ass crack giving him a very good feeling of pleasure. he then look at mileys butt hole and stuffed his penis in there very slowly. it made miley moan just a little until it gave here a sense of pleasure. then rico started to go faster and harder. after a little bit of that, rico cummed in mileys ass making rico breath very hard. miley then ask him without looking at rico, was this your first time doing this? rico responded with a "yes."

max had cummed to but all over is pants with very thick cum. max then got his camera out of the stall. he then looked at the stall clip and noticed that all of mileys and ricos clothes were there. max had just thought of an idea to fuck his sister alex, but he needed rico's and mileys stuff. he looked at rico and miley to notice that they were not done and they were not going to turn around. max quietly slid under the stall, carefully not to touch them. max then got rico's pants off the stall clip and opened the stall. rico heard something even though he was breathing hard. rico then turned around and saw somebody ran away with there stuff. the bell just rang to end fifth hour exactly once rico ran out of the stall. miley just turned her head to find out whats going on. rico then just ran back in the stall and lock it.

max had already ran out of the schools campus with ricos pants with a lots of things in it. with all that gone leaving rico and miley fully nude in a school bathroom stall.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
